


Hope Interlude

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Email, Alex style





	Hope Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hope Interlude

## Hope Interlude

#### by Jennie

TITLE: Hope Interlude  
AUTHOR: Jennie  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again? _WAAAAAH_ Oh, okay - not my characters, no copyright infringement intended FANDOM: X Files  
PAIRING: Sk/K  
**RATING: G**  
ARCHIVE: Sure thaing  
Spoilers: Post series. No spoilers, per say - and, as always I'm deep in denial! Krycek is NOT dead. NONONONONO!!! SUMMARY: Email, Alex style  
BETAS: Ursula and Josan and Peach, oh my NOTES: Ahem... this'n be for Urs and Bermille. Just to tide them over until I get Hope 6 done. 

Subject: Moving  
Date: 09/30/2009  
From:   
To: 

Dear Walt, 

I call you that in my mind. Always have. Hope you don't mind. If you do... well, too bad. <g>

I'm all set for the big move. Well, almost all set. I've yet to pack my clothes and stuff. (You know what they say: Never do today what you can put off until tomorrow). 

That 'apartment sale' you suggested went well. Just about everything sold quickly. I pitched what was left. Putting up a notice at the university was an inspired notion on your part. 

Don't get a swelled head, now. My praise is mostly due to the good mood I'm enjoying. Doesn't happen often, so don't get used to it. 

I'll be arriving at Dulles on 10/5. My boss actually agreed to a week's vacation before I start setting up the new office. I think he was in shock at the request. It's been so long since I've had a vacation, that I don't quite know what to with the free time. I suppose I'll spend the week finding an apartment and buying all the shit I'll need. The company is providing a furnished efficiency, but I want a place of my own - you know? 

Well, I'd better wrap this up. And stop babbling. 

See you on the 5th. 

Alex 

Subject: Vacation  
Date: 09/30/2009  
From:   
To: 

Walt, 

Camping? 

**FISHING???**

Have you lost your mind? It's October, you know. 

Alex 

PS - No, don't meet me at the airport. I'll be picking up a rental. 

Subject: Thanks  
Date: 09/30/2009  
From:   
To: 

Hi Walt! 

I really appreciate you offering to let me stay at your place while I apartment hunt. Hope you meant it, because I'm taking you up on it. After so many years of hotel rooms and restaurant food, I really hate the idea of temporary digs. 

No, I don't mind camping (when the weather is NICE). Haven't done any fishing. I'm willing to learn, though. As long as you don't actually expect me to eat 'em. Fish... ugh. 

Alex 

Subject: This-n-that  
Date: 10/30/2009  
From:   
To: 

Walt, 

I mailed numerous boxes to your address yesterday. Clothing, CD's, personal papers - that kind of shit. Hopefully, they'll arrive before the 5th. 

Guest room, you say? (taking a huge chance, here) Or, are you just offering me the chance to sleep alone? I really enjoyed sharing your bed that night - best sleep I'd had in years... And, I meant what I said about wanting to wait before moving on to a more, er, becoming closer. 

Unless, of course, a 'relationship' isn't what you have in mind. Might as well warn you now: I have developed strong feelings for you. Hell, I'm well on my way to falling in love with you. 

But, if (lustful?) friendship is all you feel for me, well... I can learn to live with that. 

Alex 

PS: I can't BELIEVE I just wrote this! Hitting 'send' before I chicken out. 

* * *

There ya go - I'll get Hope 6 done soon. I hope. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jennie 


End file.
